


that's just horrible

by Okumen



Category: Opera Susanoh Sword of the Devil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagino attempts pickup lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's just horrible

"I'm looking for treasure, can I look around your chest?"

The awfully rehersed, awful line made Oguna stare at Tagino, for several long moments, with eyes wide as saucers. Beside him, Toby burst out laughing as if she were a madwoman.

"Tha...! That is..! absolutely _horrible_!!!" she squeezed out between bursts of laughter, while Oguna silently kept on staring, now also at his girlfriend. "Where did you pick that up?" He finally asked his boyfriend.

With the laughter and the scrutinizing look from his lovers, Tagino wilted like a sad flower. Or rather like a puppy with his tail tucked in between its legs. "I thought it was pretty clever..." he mumbled, "Nagi said it'd definitely work...

Oguna rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Of course." He pinched Toby's cheek to stop another burst of loud laughter. "Tell me, Tagino. What else did my idiot of a teacher tell you?"

"You have such manners, Oguna! Calling your tech teacher an idiot!" Toby continued laughing, despite a tear of pain in the corner of her eye. Oguna shot her a glare. "Shut up, we're not talking about me right now." He turned his look toward Tagino. "Well?"

"Mmm, aah.." The redhead scratched his scalp, messing up his messy hair even more. "Like, 'you’re like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts,' and 'wanna sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up?', he said they'd work great." His voice trailed off the more deadpan Oguna's expression turned, and the more Toby laughed.

He ended up looking even more bewildered. "He said they'd work!"

"He was messing with you. It's his 'love and peace' or something like that." Oguna said. "I'll kick him in the head when I see him. But I'd advise that you don't take advice from Nagi."

Tagino puffed up his cheeks, glaring at a bawling-in-laughter Toby. "Yeah yeah, I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from just-cute-otp-things: _Person A tries to deliver a pickup line, but fails (Either because of timing, or just a bad pickup line in general). Person B, however, goes with it anyways._


End file.
